Only a blizzard can cool a raging Fire
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if it turned out the reason Natsu didn't seem to know anything about relationships, was because he didn't want the guild to find out he already had a fiance because of Igneel. What would happen when said fiance shows up and how will our story change. Also, why does she instinctively hate Mira? Read to find out. Will not be a Nalu. Rated m for adult content.
1. Strangers appearance and natsu breaks

**Chapter 1**

Things were peaceful in magnolia for the first time in years. Surprisingly the nitoryose guild Fairy Tail had been quiet for the last 2 months. Many had wondered what could have happened to make the once rowdy and rambunctious guild go dead quiet. Yes the was still the usual brawls but they weren't nearly as loud or violent. In fact the only way you would hear the brawl now was if you had your ear to the front door of the guild. Which only furthered everyone's growing interest. The reason for such interest was that the only time this had ever happened before was when a member had died or been severely injured. Yet in either case the guild had let the city know as it loved each member of of the guild. So this furthered their suspicion.

Currently all eyes in the guild were secretly on Natsu. Natsu had been acting strange for some time now. Ever since the Nirvana had been dealt with Natsu had secluded himself from the rest of the guild. Especially that of the female members, and Gray as dealings with him usually resulted in a pissed off Erza, thus Natsu had avoided Gray like his life depended on it. This had really set alarms off with the rest of the guild resulting in them all watching Natsu like a hawk. Which only increased when a month after Nirvana had been dealt with the Edolas incident happened yet there was still no change even after Lisanna came back. So for the last two months the guild had been ridiculing every move the Dragon Slayer made.

Right now Natsu was alone in the corner of the guild with his arms were crossed and set on the table he was sitting at with his forehead resting on his arms. This was the position he had been in for the last two months, as he had currently entered into what the others could only describe as a depressed state.

Finally having enough Gajeel walked over to the man he respected for his power and unearthly loyalty. Not to mention Natsu was the alpha of all known Dragon Slayers at the time so to see him like this really unnerved Gajeel.

"Hey, Salamander, we need to talk" Gajeel said as he sat down

"Go away" was Natsu's simple response

"Not happening, you got something stuck up your ass and I'm sick of seeing it. So what the hell happened"

"It's nothing that concerns you, unless you're looking for another ass whooping" Natsu said in annoyance. However before Gajeel could respond the guild doors opened with a gust of wind making Natsu's head snap up from the sent he caught.

Standing in the doorway was a woman that could rival Mira in looks and possibly Gildarts in power if the feeling of power cascading off of her was any indication. Her very presence demand your attention like that of a commanding officer. Which ironically fit to her choice of clothing as she wore a military tip uniform, with long flowing ice blue hair the reached her ankles. Her bangs curved around her eyes for the most part as the part of her bangs that didn't were formed into a slightly curved triangle in-between her eyes bring them out more for whoever was to look at her crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul. She had the faintest of tans that would barely make you consider her not to be pale. One could tell by simply looking at her she had never worn makeup in her entire life as was simply a natural beauty. Her military like uniform was pure white with a black interior as you could tell by how she had the collar of the outfit folded down. She also had a Rapier sword attached to her hip. (If you still don't have a clear picture of her I basically just described Esdeath from Akama ga kill).

"Tell me is this the guild known as Fairy Tail" the woman asked the dead quiet group as her eyes searched the room until they landed on that of their resident pink haired fire Dragon Slayer.

"Ya what's it to you" Gray asked. However it appeared the woman either didn't hear him or simply didn't care enough to give him a reply as she walked up to Natsu who was now standing and looking as if he was trying to find the fastest exit possible that wouldn't involve having to pass this woman.

"Tell me Natsu-kun" the woman purred out in a seductive voice as she was slowly getting closer to him, "is running away from your fiance, after not see her In so many years, your idea of making me prove my love for you" the woman finished as he was now right in front of him and was running a finger down his front. All Natsu could do was gulp before

"NNNNAAAATTTTSSSSUUUU" came the prolonged call from a pissed off redhead and white haired beauty.


	2. Search for a fix and a new visitor

I apologise for the wait but here is the next chapter

 **Chapter 2**

Natsu was petrified as he looked at the three women before him. To his left he had a raging Erza thinking he had done something improper, to his right he had a murderous demon that was a romance die hard who was thinking he had just tried ruining something romantic, and right in front of him was the woman that had been his childhood crush. That he had been thinking was leading a platoon of rune knights to capture him after his last solo disaster of a job he had taken as the rest of team Natsu had been pissing him off and he needed to let loose.

He knew one wrong answer would literally be the death of him. However as he looked into those icy blue eyes that could pierce your soul, eyes he once couldn't help but stare at he felt sick. He was forced to turn away and hurl. Here very presents sikend natsu, no her very existence made him sick. It was at that moment memories long since suppressed flooded his mind. This made Natsu drop to his knees with his hands on his head. He now understood why he had always been so attracted to Mira. Why he always marveled at the sight of her long white hair. With his realization came a look of understanding that quickly morphed into one of pure unadulterated blood lust as he quickly delivered a flame coated punch to the woman's stomach that sent her flying.

"YOU MOTHER FUCK BITCH, HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO BE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU DID" Natsu helps in a rage never before seen in Fairy Tail.

Such a sudden rage surprised the guild. One second they saw him cornered, the next he was hurling as if he was suddenly sick, then acting like he just remembered everyone acted like family in the guild and last had become far beyond any level of anger they had ever seen. Not to mention his flames had gone from orange to black with a silver outline.

"Did you really think I would fall for your tricks. I suggest for old times sake you leave now before I kill you because if you don't there won't be a force on this planet that will keep me from killing you in the most gruesome and painful way possible. You know I can do it to, or did you forget what happened to those bandits and they did far less than you" Natsu growled out as a look of fear and panic entered the unknown woman's face as she Scrambled to her feet and ran out the door nearly tripping twice in her panic.

Once gone Natsu dropped to his knees and sobed. It was a sight none would soon forget. As once Natsu had taken his time to mysteriously greave an unknown event everyone was stunned to see the life in Natsu's eyes had seemingly vanished.

"Natsu what's wrong, what was that about just now" Lisanna asked in a caring voice as she had been cradling him in her arms from the moment he started sobbing.

"Don't bother, he won't answer you. His dragon flame is gone, he's no better than a corps at this point" Gajeel said in an irritated manner.

"Why, and what do you know about this" Makarov asked in a tone that let him know he wouldn't accept no for an answer.

"*Sigh* well given what just happened that woman was somehow related to the one Natsu has chosen as his mate. However she betrayed both him and his mate somehow, past that I know shit. I only know and can confirm that much because of his flames turning black before going out completely. As black flames are only able to be created by the death of his dragon will. The same applies for every Dragon Slayer, when they lose all motivation their element changes before vanishing" Gajeel explained suckering in only producing more questions.

One month passed before Natsu would even move on his own. After which he dropped out of team Natsu and began to add Mira behind the bar as he lifelessly moved through each day.

Word was spread throughout the magic community via the guild masters as every guild was now trying to help find any and all information on fire dragon slayers. The search was slow and tedious work as all fairy tail guild members had pretty much stopped any and all jobs. Only sending the S class mages out every now and then to keep the guild from going under. So with that said everyone was down. In the basement going through book after book with each member getting their own area to search or to sift through the info sent from other guilds.

Then that fateful day came. The day that would mark the rebirth of the Salamander of Fairy tail.

Currently everyone was taking a lunch break when the doors to the guild opened for the first time in three months, by someone that didn't look to be part of any guild.

"Um excuse me but is this the guild Fairy Tail" a girl asked in a rather nervous and hopeful manner.

The girl had long white hair with pink highlights that reached to just past her butt and bangs that she let hang down and brushed off into the right bang of the two that framed her face. She had eyes that were a clear blue, as it looking into the sky on a sunny day, and held a warmth to them that enveloped you when you meet her eyes. She also has very light pink lips. Her figure mirrored that of Mira's and she held nearly the same kind personality as Mira. She wore a dress tip shirt top that was held on with a single strap that connected to the top corners of the shirt. It had a low v cut with an x connecting the two sides of the v cut in order to prevent her rather large bust from spilling out. She had a white cloth under the v cut to prevent showing too much cleavage as well. The v cut that the x were a bright pink in color. The dress like shirt went down to her hips before it took a drastic angle cut to the right and became very frilly as it now held a wave like form rather than a straight one. The angle cut was so bad it wouldn't have done any good for covering her private places should she not have had on a pink skirt that was outlined in black. The skirt reached mid thigh. She also wore two white leather belts that crossed in an x form and held twin Katanas. The Katana on the left side was pure white with a black guard. The other was a red and orange mix with a black guard. Next she wore a one inch heels that were a mix of black with pink and white outlining.

Little did this girl know the way she said her question and given her appearance, she watched as nearly every male including the master was sent fly via now bleed.

Erza shook her head at this as she walked up to the girl.

"Yes this is Fairy Tail what can we help you with"

"Well, I headed you have been looking for information on fire dragon slayers and was hoping you would be willing to share what you know if I share what I know. You see I have been trying to find a fire dragon slayer for some time now and have all but given up that I will ever be able to so please help me, this is my last option and have nowhere else to turn, I have to find him I have to" the girl said as she began to tear up and was about to collapse crying when Mira caught her in a hug as the girl let a few years worth of heartache and worry out.

The seen had many sympathizing with the girl as they watched. That all came to an abrupt end when Gajeel spook though.

OK I know it was short and I suck for leaving it on a cliff hanger but please REVIEW


	3. A bad situation, prelude to a cat fight

**Chapter 3**

"who was his Dragon parent" Gajeel said in a dead serious tone. If his hunch was right this time might be able to fix Natsu.

"Igneel, the fire Dragon king. His name is Natsu Dragneel, he has wild pink hair and a scarf that I gave him. It's pure white and has a dragon scale pattern to it. He has black eyes and last I saw him, he had a very bright personality" the girl said as she giggled at the end as she remembered the times his bright personality had gotten him hurt as he always tended to show off.

The girls giggling ended when she felt Dragon Slayer magic spike and felt Dragon iron against her neck.

"What the hell do you want with Salamander" Gajeel said in a cold murderous tone.

He may hope this girl could bring Natsu back to being the true alpha Gajeel knew him to be but after what happened with the last woman to come looking for him, Gajeel wasn't taking chances. Plus it didn't help that this girl smelled awfully similar to the last woman.

Gajeel's thoughts of speculation were ended when he felt cold steel against his neck. Blinking once to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Gajeel confirmed that girl in front of him now held the katana, that had been in the pure white sheth, against his neck with her entire right for arm being encased in ice that took the shape of a dragons for arm and talon. However despite this the ice was crystal clear and was at least a good three inches thick. However he noticed it wasn't even her hand that held the handle of the blade that now pressed against his neck. No, it was the ice talon itself that held the sword as her hand looked as though it were now the skeleton structure of this new hand ice arm and talon.

Everyone else was stunned. This girl just moved faster than any of them could react to. In one swift movement she had leaned back spun 360 degrees and slightly to the right as she pulled her left sword with her right hand and had it against Gajeel's neck in the literal blink of an eye or so it would seem.

"Watch your tone when referring to my Natsu-kun _**peasant.**_ Or I will follow through with the ancient laws and behead you where you stand. Or have you forgotten the punishment is for those that disrespect their betters" the girl spoke in a cold deadly voice as she spit the word peasant out like it were poison to her, with all the kindness and warmth to her instantly vanishing as she now held an aura that made everyone looking at her feel as though they were looking at the embodiment of the coldest blizzardy hell in existence.

So sucking up his pride Gajeel made his arm change back to normal as he dropped to his knees and hands with his head pushed to the floor and the sword remaining against his neck.

"Please forgive my disrespect my Lady, I was unaware you were of….." was all Gajeel got out before the woman's right foot connected with his head sending him flying into the left wall of the guild.

"IMBECILE! You dare try to apologize to me when it was my Natsu-kun you dare defy! I should kill you for this offence, sadly you apparently have knowledge I seek. So I will overlook your transgressions should you spill anything you know about my Natsu-kun" the woman spoke in a righteous fury. However everyone in the guild was now torn here was a woman that was attacking one of their own yet it obviously had something to do with dragon Slayer affairs and they had already learned once before never to interfere with dragon Slayer affairs.

So given that it was understandable to see the rest of the guild was shaking in fear from the aura the woman was putting out and the memory of the last time they had made the mistake of butting into carbon Slayer affairs. The only ones not affected was Mira, Erza and the Master. However they all were in pure shock as this woman was so skilled it became hard for even them to track her movements.

Erza was secretly pissed as well because this woman's skill with a blade clearly out classed her own.

The guild master Makarov was feeling slightly jealous of Natsu at the moment for the obvious and most topical reasons.

However should you have seen Mira hidden reaction it would definitely surprise you. The reason was because Mira was secretly pissed to high heaven that this unknown woman had the gall to call Natsu her's. All that was because Mira, like most of the more desired women of the guild held feelings for him. Honestly she felt her approach was the one to win his heart as the others such as Lucy seemed to constantly be hitting or taking advantage of Natsu. She however was kind to him and listened when he had a problem and would just try to brighten his day. Honestly the only one she felt posed a problem would be her sister. So to hear this woman claim that Natsu was already her's, pissed Mira off as she knew nothing of her. Thankfully she had lots of skill in hiding her feelings quite well and appeared to just be shocked.

Gajeel in fear for his life knowing that because this woman had invoked Dragon law, that should he do one thing that she found disrespectful would give her all the grounds she would need to kill him and he would be powerless to stop it as he was not raised by a dragon royalty yet this woman somehow had ties to one. So he freely spilled everything he knew about Natsu.

"Is that all you know" she spoke coldly as she walked up to like a predator stalking its helpless prey, placing the tip of her sword to his neck.

"Yes my lady" Gajeel spoke hoping he might have calmed her as he was nearly shiting himself right now.

"Take me to hi..." the woman began demanded after Gajeel had explained how Natsu decided to stay at his home today and what his present condition was, yet cut herself off as she spun around in a 180 turn with her sights locked on Mira. What was surprised everyone was when they could almost literally see the lightning shooting from both their eyes and clashing against each other. What was more surprising was when the guild heard _both_ women give a low and feral sounding growl like to Liones getting ready to fight to the death.

This was something no one in the guild could understand. Yet the two women clearly understood the reason for the others actions as there was one clear message between the two. HES MINE.

 **thats a wrap! Please remember to review**


	4. Hiddden secrets found apocalypse excaoed

**Chapter 4**

Both women stood there glaring at one another. The mystery woman slowly had her right hand grab her left sword only to have the same thing happen to her left arm that had happened to her right. On this time the ice wasn't solid, instead to took the same shape but acted as though it was made of fire when it was clearly ice.

The mystery woman wasn't the only one moving though. In fact Mira had already walked around the bar and was now standing not even a foot away from the bar in the same section she had been in as if she simply walked through the bar instead of around it. She then did a take over only to shock everyone with a never before seen take over.

The take over was similar to that of her Halphas take over yet different. Her wings were now in the shape of dragon wings, that were formed in the structure like Igneel's wings, yet where the inner parts of the wings held the design of her Halphas wings. Her tailless thinner admit was now roughly six inches round and hand scales dividing the top of it that had the design of her Halphas wings, her horns were the same. Instead of her arms being covered in gauntlet like talons that covered her hand everyone notice that they were now covered in what looked like gloves that ran all the way up her arm stopping ¼ of the way away from her shoulders with her fingertips becoming razor sharp. Her boots were now skin tight high heeled boots that stopped mid thigh and looked like they were more for fashion than protection. Her outfit was also different as it now was nearly identical to the design of Mei dress from Naruto with the exception being the split was on both sides and stopped just before her hips. The last difference was the color scheme was all wrong as her horns were now a bloody red, her gloves are a deep black with a red flame design that stopped half way up her for arm from her gloves boots were the same as her gloves. Her dress that had a hole in the back flap for her tail was pitch black with a red flame here or there. Last the frame structure of her wings was a bloody red with black webbing in-between.

Yet what surprised everyone the most was that after her transformation was completed a blood red collar like necklace formed on her neck with a black dragon head in the center of it and black demonic writing going around on it. Though no one knew it was demonic writing besides the master who paper when he saw it, and paled further when he saw that the same collar like necklace formed on the mystery woman as well.

Both women were now freely growling at one another like lions with rabies as the mystery woman twirled her swords and Mira's hands light ablaze in black and blood red fire, thought he black was the more dominant coloring.

Thankfully the master and Happy acted fast as Happy rushed off to get natsu and the master preformed a spell that sucked the energy out of any opponent until the fell asleep from exhaustion. The bad part was he had to continually cast it on both at the same time to prevent either from having the energy to fight the other.

The master was about to pass out from the amount of magic he had to use as to use the spell he was on just one person was draining, but for two it was pushing him to his limit as it was a very costly magic spell do to the amount of magic need to casting once let alone continuously.

Thankfully Happy had managed to forcefully carey natsu back to the guild before the master passed out. Which surprisingly shaped both women out of their stand off as the mystery woman instantly had her swords put away and once a again a warm and caring aura around her as did Mira as she quickly dropped of of her transformation and had a warm smile on her face a both women immediately went over to natsu.

"Hi natsu, are you feeling any better today" Mira said with a concerned voice and a hand on his left arm.

Natsu merely remained silent, which concerned Mira. That's when she did what no one excepted.

Not liking his worsening condition and and wanting to make her intentions obvious to this new woman Mira moved her hand to his chest and lend in and gently yet passionately planted a kiss on his lips. After a minute had passed she pulled back only to lean forward and whisper in his ear

"I don't regret a thing that happened between us during that time, and I never will. I want to be with you natsu, I love you and that won't ever change. I don't know what your past is with the woman that came here and I don't care. No matter what I will always love you and wait for you, so please come back to me" Mira whispered in such a low tone that only natsu heard it do to her mouth be right next to his ear. She then pulled back and gave him another kiss though this one only lasts a few seconds.

Once done Mira pulled away and reluctantly went back to tending the bar. Though she was happy to see after her actions the fire in natsu's eyes had returned though it was only half of what it once was. Yet she found most of her work was relatively light compared to that for how it normal was as most of the guild was struggling to accept and wrap their brains around the fact that Mira apparently had feelings for natsu and wasn't afraid to act on them.

However when her attention turns back to the pink haired pyro hr book blood at what she saw.

The mystery girl was greatly angered by the fact of Mira laying hands on HER mate. She was even more pissed when it appeared he white hairs slut had seduced her mate to some extent.

So in an effort to make natsu forget the demonic whore, the mystery did something that her normally very timid and shy nature wouldn't allow do to embarrassment. Well when it came to her mate that was, as anyone else would get a sword up their asses before she ever did what she was about to for anyone else besides her mate.

She slowly walked up to natsu and wrapped him in a hug with her face bearing into his chest as she openly sobed. She had intended to pull him into a very aggressive and passion filled kiss but the moment her fingers touched him she lost control of her emotions and her body as she broke down as years of heartache and worry came pouring out, years of not knowing if she would ever find him again. Her sobbing merely increase when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt natsu press his head against the top side of hers, but what really made her heart stop was what he said.

"Is it really you Stella" natsu asked not wanting to believe it to be fake but couldn't help but ask.

The now named Stella simply smiled with tears coming out of her eyes as she leaned in with another kiss.

"You tell me, my big bad fire dragon" Stella said with a small smile and a blush as she used the nickname she had always used when she wanted to tease him, which always worked despite her extremely shy nature when it came to her dealing directly with natsu.

This made natsu smile despite his blush as a look of joy overtook his face. However it didn't last long as a look of extreme guilt overtook his face as Stella was about to go in for yet another kiss only to have natsu gently stop her with a finger as his face filled with a guilt filled expression.

 **tell next time and please remember to review**


	5. End of guilt start of an internal War

**Chapter 5**

Seeing the look that natsu was giving Stella, the guild master acts before it could become a guild wide affair.

"Gajeel, Mirajane, New girl, Natsu my office now" Makarov yelled out using everyone's full name as a show that he wasn't asking but giving an order. This caused Stella to glare at him until she saw Natsu doing as he was told.

Mira happily complied as the last thing she wanted was for natsu and that girl to be out of hr shifts. She would have much rather give natsu all the time in the world as she had already made her feelings for him known to him in a way that not even he could miss. However it appeared this new girl wasn't going to be like her and the others in waiting patiently for natsu to notice them and make his choice. As such Mira wasn't going to just slit by either, she was determined to win his heart by continually make her feelings apparent to him and letting him have the final say.

Gajeel just sighed as he got up and walked to the office. He knew why he was called in. Natsu my know everything about the fighting aspects of being a dragon Slayer but nothing more despite him being the alpha. It was also a clear they would be discussing things that Wendy would be uncomfortable with or would be highly inappropriate to discuss with one as young as she was.

Once they were in the room Makarov put up every privacy spell he could think of.

"Natsu/ natsu-kun what's wrong" both Mira and Stella said at the same time as they each placed a hand on one of his arms and reprised their urge to take out their swords/ do a full takeover and but the other one.

However before he could speak Gajeel did.

"What the hell did that overgrown lizard teach you salamander? Did he really only teach you how to fight" gajeel questioned in his normal attitude as he no longer feared Stella with natsu being right there.

Natsu just got a guilty and nervous look as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Well he did teach me the basics of the mating process. He kind of always figured I would end up with Stella and Winter. Though it always confused me as to why he always said both when I couldn't stand Winter" natsu said as he developed a look that made it clear he was trying to figure that out.

"Well seeing as you don't know I'll tell you. When Dragon Slayer are taught and taken in by that of a royal dragon like Igneel, they can have more than one mate. However sometimes they only have one as two Ryals often will like the same possible mate and will fight for the right to become e her mate. However this all only applies to the male's of the Royal Dragons as they are quite often more blunt and direct than the girls as they are raised in a more submissive manner as should a war break out the females stay behind to guard the nests, and the male's head out do to their brazen natures. Yet like everything else in life there is always the exceptions to the normal.

One such example is you. Fire Dragon Slayers and Fire Dragons _have_ to have more than one mate. It is a must for you, as much as your mates to one reason, by the eve of every fire Dragon and Dragon Slayers birthday for them being considered an adult they enter a frenzy where the have to mate with their mates for an entire night. Only Igneel could tell you why but it is unavoidable. And if you didn't have two mates by then the mate you did have would have died from your frenzy. However when their mate marks showed up I saw that they both were only half complete, why the hell you chicken out" gajeel asked in an annoyed manner.

"well Stella and I were to young to complete the claiming so we just marked each other, and well with Mira, it um" Natsu said as his face was becoming redder and redder.

Thus Mira stepped in to help natsu out.

"It was my fault, it was just after we thought we lost lisanna and well…"

 **Flashback (lemon a head lemon a head)**

Mira had just come back from their job a week ago. Mira had stopped coming to the guild and Elfman would come only to just sit there and do nothing. Often regretting being the cause of natsu not being allowed to come, and wishing he could go back and tell his past self to let natsu come.

Mira was in a similar state. She regretted being over confident and was beaten herself up over the fact that she let her feelings of needing to maintain her she devil image rather than caving and letting natsu do e when he had _that_ look on his face. She always felt Erza held him back, after all she could understand his destructive magic because if she didn't have as much control over her own as she did it would be just as destructive.

She had already decided she would change her appearance and stop hiding who she really was behind a facade. She also knew lisanna wouldn't want her siblings to be like they were, yet she knew it would be impossible for herself to go on jobs anymore with nearly all of her magic sealing itself away.

However that wasn't what she was concerned over right now. No right now she was terrified of what Natsu would!d think of her. She and lisanna knew of the other's feelings but agreed to let him figure it out and choose. So they went on as they always had, with lisanna being the one close to him and continuously dropping hints and Mira always picking on him hoping to no end he would realize why she picked on him so much as her fear of rejection prevented her from taking the same approach as her sister and as a result made her hid behind her false personality of her being a she devil. So now she was split, half of her said he was now hers for the taking, and the other said she should resign herself to never being with him out of respect for her sister.

However that's when it happened. Her door was kicked in by a frantic looking Natsu. She had never seen him so panicked and her concern for what was wrong made her forget to be embarrassed that he just caught her in nothing more then her underwear.

"What's wron….." was all she could get out before she felt herself having been pulled into a natsu's strong arms and having his lips crash into hers. With them bother stumbling back until they fell onto her bed with natsu on top of her.

"W..Wha…" was all she could say when they broke for air only to have natsu silence her with yet another heated kiss. Mira was rapidly losing any and all of her will to resist natsu's advances. That only increased when he had his right hand begin to need at her left breast and felt his rock hard member rub against her folds through his pants. He quickly brought her to her climax upon which the last of her ability to even attempt resistance crumbled away.

Yet even as she climaxed Natsu didn't stop which woke something in her she never even knew was there. She soon found herself being laid properly onto her bed with natsu soon covering her as he continued his rapping of a willing victim.

With a snap of his fingers flames burned away her bra and panties leaving her completely exposed as he ravished her.

Unable to take it anymore she flipped them over and proceeded to rip his clothes from his body. This however elected a growl of anger and soon resulted in her finding herself pind with fire ropes binding her to her bed with her limbs spread out making her pose in an x. As she looked into natsu's eyes she noticed something different, they had turned pitch black with red slits in the middle. She also noticed black scales on his for arms with the occasional red mixed in as well as inch long black horns that were growing out of his head. She also noticed the strange power of that of a demon like nothing short had ever felt before mixed with natsu's familiar Dragon Slayer magic battling to regain control. However despite her noticing this she thought nothing of it as she could feel both her magic and body responding to natsu. She could feel her magic being overpowered and superseded to the point that it seemed it wasn't even there anymore. Her body was craving his touch and was extremely sensitive to it as well. That's when she felt another power forming in her it was slowly doing so and wasn't much right now but it had started.

"Welcome to the word of please my sluty little sex slave" natsu some in a demonic voice that suddenly had her scared that she had let a demon trick her but was helpless to stop this.

Yet all of her fear was forgotten when this natsu began to finger her with fingers that were light on fire. The pleasure was so intense her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

She should woke she found a normal natsu sleeping with her wrapped in his arms. She immediately wrote what she remembered off as a bad dream from stress and that she had such a wonderful time the night problem her mind couldn't handle the memory.

She then slowly slipped from natsu's arms and walked to the bathroom. She had just gotten into a nice warm shower when two arms wrapped around her as kisses were run up and down both sides of her neck as one of natsu's hands began to need at her great again with the other reaching down and begins to finger her once more. As this happened she could feel a difference from when Natsu touched her verses when she would masterbate and the was no comparison. She could begin to mount a resistance and in turn melted into his touch.

Letting out a low moan Mira used her hand to slowly stroke his member with her left hand as her right reach up and over her shoulder and griped at natsu's back the best she could. She could feel her legs getting read to give only to have natsu catch her and take her back to her bed using his magic to dry them both.

As she lay there with natsu pleasuring her flashes from the previous night went through her head. She couldn't ever clearly see natsu in them but she could tell she had the time of her life.

Unable to take it anymore Mira began to whimper

"Please natsu, I can't take it anymore. I want you to take me please" Mira begged out.

Natsu smiled as he sucked on her right great with his left hand kneading her left breast with an occasional flick or lunch on her nipples. She was about to begin begging but soon felt him lining his cock up with her pussy.

Mira's world went white as natsu plunged in. She only retained her consciousness because natsu didn't wait a second before he began to move. He plunged in and out of her as he had both her hands on his shoulders as she pushed herself deeper into the bed.

Mira was unable to keep her screams of pure ecstasy in at all. Thankfully Elfman had said he would finding a job and leaving today so she had nothing to worry about.

Yet she was concerned what the neighbors might think once she felt natsu speed up. It wasn't long before natsu was slamming in and out of her repeatedly. Each time it was like a super heated steel rod was piercing into her.

Natsu soon flipped her over and began pounding her as he slapped on of her butt cheeks every time he pulled out.

The pain and pleasure natsu was making her feel put her into a state of bliss. She never knew she could feel like this. She always wanted to know what it would be like to make love to natsu and now she knew.

"AAAAAAAAHHH" Mira screamed as her eyes shoot wide as natsu had pulled out completely only to ram his cock right back in so hard he entered her womb. Locking him inside her pussy that was stretched to the max. She could feel every vein that bulged from his monsters cock. Yet natsu didn't stop there, he he the the dildo that mira had alway used to pleasure herself when her fingers wouldn't do and plunged it into her ass as he turns on the vjbrater fro it as he moved it in and out with his cock.

She had alway been careful when using it though as the last thing she wanted natsu to think was that she was a whore, but never had she ever used it looks!e this.

As time passed natsu had managed to make her do e countless times. Yet she had still not made him cum once. It was frustrating her to no end when she suddenly felt his cock start to twitch as he pumped. Not long after he released his cum into her and they bother dropped to the bed completely spent.

Over the next year natsu and Mira would!d have many more nights where they would meet in secret but after a year it all abruptly ended as natsu stopped showing up. When she managed to ask was was wrong he said he simply couldn't do what they had been doing any more and that was the last they spoke of it. After they stopped their secret meetings things became slightly awkward between them as they struggled to figure out how to act with one another again. Soon though they figured out how to look past their secret and the awkwardness passed.

 **Flashback end**

The occupants of the room were stunned by what Mira had said and looked to Natsu for confirmation that her story was true and he simply nodded.

"Well I can see why you felt guilty when you did that without knowing the finer points of royals mating" Gajeel said as all Mira to them was that natsu had come to her a week after the supposed death of her sister and they ended up having sex and did so several times after until natsu said he couldn't do so any more for reasons she wouldn't understand.

"Well that is it for your part Gajeel or is there more that we don't know that you think needs to come from you rather than Stella" Makarov asked

"Well there is one more thing, natsu will need to complete both mating rituals. Also be forwarded if either of you do something that is considered an act of betrayal to natsu such as killing his other mate your mate mark will prevent it by activating a save games that will make you be burn to a pile of ash unless natsu can make you submit to him again. Nicholas won't be fun I can say that much because it's a little known fact that when Dragon Slayers have to punish their mate it is never enjoyable it's one of the reasons during the dragon war the fire dragons were some of the only dragons that didn't have their members on both sides" or that is what my dragon told me and if the punishment is anything like the beating salamander gave me when I was at phantom lord then I can agree with that" Gajeel said before he left the room.

Makarov then looked seriously at natsu.

"Brat I am about to ask you a very important question and want that strat truth nothing else got it" Makarov asked in a serious tone that still carried a grandfather like affection to it.

Natsu nodded and waited for Makarov to continue

"Did you have any prior knowledge of being a demon" Makarov asked as he watched all three sets of eyes nearly pop right out of Mira, natsu, and Stella's heads as their jaws dropped. None of them moved for several minutes until natsu suddenly grabbed his head and began screaming in pain and black demonic flames covered his body alongside his normal dragon Slayer fire. As the flames raged it was as if the two were battling for control as natsu voice fluctuated between demonic and his regular voice

Please remember to review


	6. Salvation of humanity unseen consequence

**Chapter 6**

After three hours of being covered in demonic and diagnostic flames, that had barreled for control the entire time, natsu had finally passed out and the flames vanished. Both Mira and Stella were worried sick when a thought suddenly popped into Mira head. So without saying a word Mira used the one spell she knew besides take over.

Slowly running her hands, that were light a light green, over natsu's entire body with a one inch gap between them and his body. Mira had a slight look of hope in her eyes once she ended her spell as she grabbed a notepad and Lincoln and began writing note before she wirelessly walked out of the office and to the guild library.

Stella was about to go find out what Mira was thinking when Makarov stopped her.

"Young one if I know Mira you won't get a thing out of her until he had works out the puzzle running through her head right now or had finally hit all the dead ends she can. However either way it is best to let her work, once she's done she'll let us know what she was thinking about.

 **Time skip one week**

Stella was in the infirmary with natsu who had yet to wake up when Makarov and Mira came in and once again Makarov used every privacy spell he knew before Mira began.

"Natsu isn't a demon, at least not yet. After natsu passed out i remembered part of my first night when he came to me and slowly broke my will to resist his advices. After which I had no memory of fighting against being his mate and only knew that I had spent an entire night with him and the then did so again for the entire the day. Though now I remember everything that happened and how different natsu looked. It was like someone or something had taken over natsu, which made me think of a forbidden magic.

It was called seed magic, a magic that took the power of a specific creature and implants it into a person allowing said person to use the same magic as the creature it was taken from, the bad part of this is the seed is more like that of a tumor, and depending on how much of the creature was used to make the seed it would result in it eventually taking over the person implanted with it and end up turning them into the new version of said creature. The amount can fluctuate from a small portion to the entire creature being used. It was through this that people use to fight of demons before the take over magic became more widely known as it was far safer despite the major risk it had at that time as demon's were far more present in the world and far for active during this time as well.

That's when seed magic became forbidden by the first magic council, but that is besides the point. The point is when I used the a spell that doctors use to see if there is any internal injuries in a patent I found not one but two seeds implanted in Natsu. One was demonic in nature and the other was diagnostic in nature, yet when we had a blood test taken he had anybodys for the diagnostic seed allowing him to use dragon Slayer magic without having to worry about turning into a dragon or being taken over by whatever dragon was used to make the seed. If my theory is right then we can mutate my demonic particles that are in my blood, do to me using a demonic takeover, and change them into anybody's to prevent what ever demon, that was turned into a seed and implanted into natsu, from ever taking over or turning Natsu into a demon. All we need to do is two tests, the first is to see if the other dragon Slayers also have a diagnostic seeds within them and if they two have the anybody's. If so then the only other test will be seeing if we even can mutate my Dominic particles to do what we want" Mira finished with a very hopeful look in her eyes.

"If this is true then he would have to avoid using any of his demonic magic during the process" Porlyusica spoke up from the corner she had been in from the before Makarov and Mira came in. "Which means you two will have to get along perfectly, and do everything you can to avoid activating the fail safe in your mate marks otherwise his body will naturally draw on it to stop whatever it is you've done wrong" Porlyusica continued in a strict tone that made both girls nod in acceptance.

 **Time skip one month**

Mira and Stella were currently deep in the forest with natsu. It had been a little over a week that they had finished the mutation and implanting of Natsu new anty body's. Now Mira and Stella were trying to help natsu adjust to having to different magics and being able to switch between the two as well as getting him used to how to fight with each magic.

They had already seen that natsu now had free access to demonic fire and that he could now fuse it perfectly with his Dragon fire to make a flame that was a blood red with the outer right side being outlined in a bright orange and the outer left being outlined in a pitch black.

Deciding to test a theory of her own Stella began pushing Natsu, she Jollibee held back but instead went all out shortly followed by Mira doing the same

" **ICE DRAGON QUEEN RELEASE"** Stella yelled out as and ice armor covered her body. Only this time the ice wasn't clear, instead it was pure white. (Picture the white dragon armor from highschool dxd only built for a girl rather than a guy). Instead of a helmet a small crown of ice formed on her head just behind her bangs

" **TAKE OVER, DRAGONFORCE"** Mira yelled out seeing what Stella was going for, as she entered the take over she had when Stella and herself were about to rip each other to spreads for them both wanting natsu.

Seeing both enter their most powerful forms, as when a dragon Slayer used the spell a royal release as Stella had it not only forced them into dragon Force but raised it to the power of a royal Dragon and Mira now had her combination of her demon and new Dragon Slayer power giving her a dragon take over. This alone made natsu literally want to shit himself, yes he loved fighting but he wasn't fucking insane! Well maybe a little, but still that last thing he would ever try doing was take on his mates in a fight when they were this pissed for some reason.

So reacting out of instinct natsu yelled out a spell that just popped into his head.

" **ETHERIOUS FIRE DRAGON KING RELEASE"** natsu yelled out as he was forced into his Dragon Force with his forearms and hand transforming into talons and covered in read Dragon scales with his shins and feet doing the same, he also had a dragon tail and wings spring out behind him. His wings were instantly covered in demonic fire as was the end of his tail and had horns of demonic fire shoot out of his head.

No sooner had natsu cast the spell than it undid itself and he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees hurling his guts out before he blacked out.

Panicking Mira and Stella both stopped using their magic and transformed back to normal only to race him to Porlyusica

Please remember to review


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
